Okay is Wonderful
by bjaarcy
Summary: A very special day in the life after Quirrellmort was reunited in Azkaban! Sorry for crappy summary, but it's related to A Very Potter Musical/AVPM :D ONESHOT


WARNING: A VERY POTTER MUSICAL REFERENCES WILL BE MADE. ALSO, IT IS STARKID "CANON" (I'm using the term _very_ loosely here), NOT NECESSARILY HARRY POTTER CANON. SO YEAH, YOU KIND OF HAVE TO KNOW STARKID STUFF IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND SOME OF IT – THEN AGAIN, MAYBE NOT. JUST READ, PLEASE? :)

ALSO, IT'S COMPLETELY FLUFF; DON'T BE SURPRISED IF IT'S NOT FUNNY BECAUSE I'M JUST NOT CLEVER OR WITTY ENOUGH FOR THAT.

OH, AND I'M SORRY FOR THE CAPS LOCK A/N x3

* * *

><p>"<em>To dance again! You've been waiting all these years to dance again, and now at once a chance appears!…"<em>

_Quirrell was moving his body accordingly with the music, dancing easily with his loved one and smiling wide. He began to lean in then, moving forward, reaching for the lips that weren't his own, but belonged to him nonetheless…_

And then Quirrell felt a shake on his shoulder. He scrunched up his face and groaned reflexively. He didn't like being awakened enough to know that he was in bed right now, snapping out of his wonderful dream. He didn't like that the light around him was too bright against his closed lids and the silence around him was too loud. Quirrell could feel a kink in his lower back from accidentally turning when he slept – lying from his back to his side… again. Then, after a few moments of being too painfully aware and awake, he felt another shake, this one more vigorous than the previous one since it shook his entire torso. Quirrell muffled an annoyed moan into his goose feathered pillow.

"Meehhhhhhhh…" Quirrell finally sighed, exasperated when the shaking wouldn't stop. _No, let me sleep,_ he thought. He tightened his still-shut eyes as if it would somehow help him go back to sleep; it didn't.

Quirrell heard a distinct "harrumph". A moment of silence passed before a gravelly voice commanded, "Quirrell, _Quirrell!_ Get up." Funny, the voice sounded just as annoyed as Quirrell felt.

Quirrell pulled the covers his hands were apparently gripping onto over his head. _No,_ he thought to himself once more, _More sleep. Please._

Then, he felt the covers rip away from his fingers and completely off his body. Quirrell could feel the heat the sheets were providing leave and suddenly the coldness of the room crept up his torso underneath his thin t-shirt. Quirrell shivered and hissed loudly. A chill ran down his spine, bothering Quirrell even more, and the professor began to flail his arms around, looking for the bed sheets as he kept his eyes shut. When he blindly reached forward, instead of finding the covers, he seemed to find something better: a somewhat warm hand. Smiling slightly, Quirrell tugged the hand towards his waist, pulling so fiercely that the body which was attached to the hand ungracefully stumbled on top of him. Quirrell heard a muffled "oof" against his forehead when the body was on top of his and then felt the bed dip slightly as the body rolled onto the space in the bed behind him. Quirrell rolled over and lazily squinted through his still-tired eyes to find his boyfriend's pale face.

Voldy, as Quirrell was now getting accustomed to call him, was looking better each day. His body was getting warmer as opposed to it being colder than the icy heart it used to contain. His nose was slowly but surely growing back. His bald head was beginning to sprout short strands of untidy dark brown hair. His black eyes were now showing specks of beautiful blue. His colourless and deformed body changed along with his personality, actually making Voldy quite the attractive man Quirrell never knew existed (who knew the Dark Lord once had crazy biceps, or killer abs?). Though Quirrell liked to think that it was because Voldy wasn't murdering anyone anymore that drastically changed his appearance, Voldy told him that he firmly believed that it was opening his heart to Quirrell that made all the difference. Quirrell didn't like arguing with Voldy so he let the belief slide, not quite wanting to show how much he actually loved the idea.

Incredibly pale gray-pink lips now beamed at Quirrell. "Good morning, Quirrell," Voldy greeted.

Quirrell yawned before grinning back. "G'morning Lor – I mean, Voldy," he quietly replied. Then, he inched forward to press his lips against his boyfriend's.

Voldy smiled into the kiss before he sighed and pulled away slightly, his lips just brushing over Quirrell's. "Quirrell, I already told you, you don't need to call me 'Lord Voldemort' anymore," he reminded the professor with a small smile.

The professor gave the ex-dark wizard a short, quick nod before moving forward to press his lips against Voldy's again and closed his eyes. Quirrell was still getting used to calling Voldy anything but "Dark Lord" or "Voldemort" or anything of the like, even after a year of being together. He couldn't (and absolutely wouldn't) call Voldy any stupid pet-name so that did make things somewhat difficult at first. But that was because, sometime during their year together (at least, in separate bodies), both he and Voldy made it official to never give each other stupid pet-names, because it was tacky and dumb and neither of them were those things. Quirrell originally tried calling Voldy "Tom", and while Voldy did voice how pleased he actually was with how his name seemed so perfect when it was said by Quirrell, Quirrell still felt weird whenever he called Voldy the name regardless. A few months filled with awkward stumbles over things as stupid as _names_ passed by before Quirrell had anything "casual" to call his boyfriend.

Then one day, after becoming increasingly annoyed by how his boyfriend wouldn't reply to his calls, Quirrell called out, "VOLDEMORT, WHERE IS MY JANE AUSTEN BOOKMARK?"

"I have it right here, gimme a moment!" the boyfriend had shouted in reply.

Unfortunately, at the time, Quirrell had a soufflé baking in the oven and he had to get it immediately because it popped up just perfectly! But there was _no way_ he was losing his place in his novel. So, he called his boyfriend again, not quite thinking when he shouted, "_VOLDY!_"

When his pale boyfriend rounded the corner with the bookmark he was looking for in hand, Voldy replied, "Y-you called me 'Voldy'." He looked at Quirrell with a curious expression.

Quirrell remembered taking the bookmark from Voldy's hand, trying not to shake because he didn't know if his boyfriend wanted to be called that. He remembered not realizing until that moment how easily he called his boyfriend the name, but by then Quirrell was incredibly wary because he also didn't know if the boyfriend in question would like it. Quirrell remembered looking at the ex-dark lord cautiously. "Y-yeah," he had stuttered. "Is-is that o-okay?"

After an excruciatingly long silence, Voldy nodded and said, "Yeah. I actually like it, a lot." Then, he smiled sweetly at Quirrell before leaving the room to go back to whatever he was doing earlier.

Quirrell smiled at the memory, making him smile into the kiss as well. As he did so, he noticed how he really liked how much softer Voldy's lips became with each day and how warm Voldy's breath was becoming against his. Quirrell placed a gentle hand on Voldy's cheek and used his thumb to stroke his cheekbone. After sucking lightly at Voldy's bottom lip, he pulled away and sighed. He honestly had no idea how he was able to get so lucky.

The professor gave the ex-Dark Lord a sweet smile and said, "You know, waking me up won't be _half_ as hard if you just said you wanted to kiss me." He giggled as he moved closer to Voldy, burying his face in the hollow base of his neck.

Quirrell felt Voldy put a hand on the back of his neck and chuckled. "I'm going to have to remember that," Voldy said before planting a quick kiss to the top of Quirrell's head. Quirrell smiled and moved closer to Voldy and wrapped his arms around Voldy's waist then, wanting to cuddle just a little more. As Quirrell nuzzled against the base of Voldy's neck, Voldy said, "You know Quirrell, as much as I do _love_ cuddling with you, I actually woke you up for a reason." Voldy backed away from Quirrell slightly and grinned down at him. "Come on, I've got the day planned out!" With the smile Voldy was giving him, Quirrell couldn't help but smile back and nod, agreeing to get up.

As it turned out, Voldy planned a Date… well, Day! For entire day he and Quirrell were out, doing things they said they'd do, but never really had the chance to.

They never had a chance to do anything like what Voldy planned though because he and Quirrell have been hiding out in fear of what would happen to Voldy if he ever came out in public. Wizard god knows what the outcome would have been if an auror saw Voldy walking out on the streets and, even though he still didn't like to admit it, Voldy knew exactly what could have happened to the muggles and muggleborns who innocently roamed the city (at least at the beginning). After a few _very_ hard months, Voldy eventually _did_ become a changed man and wizard thanks to his wonderful boyfriend, but he and Quirrell were positive that the public wasn't ready for that yet so they continued to stay in hiding. They eventually observed how Voldy's nose was starting to grow back and the rest of his body became to change, and both men realized that they were able to slip out once or twice during the daylight to do things normal citizens were able to do. Still, they only went out for a few hours – and those occasions were usually done only once a month.

So today, instead of a day of hiding out, Voldy decided that he and Quirrell would be out in public for one entire day thanks to his new nose. Frankly, it still looked quite strange and generally awkward as it sat there square on Voldy's face, tiny but prominent. But Voldy knew he only found it weird because it was it's been years since he had a proper nose.

Besides, his nose was irrelevant. Yes, today, he focused on himself and Quirrell. He had everything planned out to a T. Rollerblading in the morning, sifting through several shops for books and movies early in the afternoon, watching one quick movie at home later in the day, and then finally a wonderful evening out. There were other things planned for the night as well, but Voldy teased Quirrell and kept what he had planned to himself.

In the morning when they rollerbladed in the city park, Voldy completely embarrassed himself. He honestly did not remember what in the bloody hell went through his mind when he offered to take Quirrell out rollerblading one day. Granted, Voldy had never rollerbladed before in his life – but it looked so easy! Wizard god was he ever wrong. As Quirrell easily skated circles around him, Voldy tried and failed to stay on his feet as he stood on the rented rollerblades they got from a community sports centre. Voldy observed Quirrell's absolute delight when Voldy asked to use his shoulders for support because Voldy really did not like falling butt first on the pavement every 5 seconds. The ex-dark wizard could see the smug smile Quirrell failed to hide as he gave Voldy a few rollerblading lessons as well. It was a strange change, Voldy had to admit, to have Quirrell help _him_ out for the most simplest of things instead of the other way around. But he liked that change, just as he liked the other changes about Quirrell as well.

One change was Quirrell's stutter. While Voldy thought he'd never be able to hear Quirrell speak without a stutter, after the first few months of living with him, Voldy noticed how the speech impairment began to vanish. As his nose began to reappear, Quirrell's stutter seemed to disappear simultaneously. Voldy was happy – if one could believe it – _happy_ for Quirrell when they both realized this. Nowadays, Voldy didn't even seem to notice Quirrell's perfect speech just as Quirrell didn't notice the nose on his face.

Another change Voldy noticed was how Quirrell seemed so much calmer than before. During the time they had to a look through the shops, Voldy noticed how at home Quirrell seemed at the bookstore as he skimmed through a large biography on Jane Austen. Quirrell didn't even jump whenever Voldy suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist. Again, it was strange for Voldy to see Quirrell not jittering or jerking back whenever he gave him a casual touch, but Voldy liked it. And he was happy that Quirrell wasn't so anxious anymore.

When Voldy and Quirrell finally went home to watch a movie – which was Charlie St. Cloud no less (hey, Voldy still loved himself some Zefron!) – he liked how easy it was to cuddle with Quirrell on the couch, his arms wrapped firmly around his boyfriend's tiny body. Voldy liked how easy it was for him to lean his cheek against Quirrell's bushy head and how nice it felt when he tilted his head from time to time to have his lips press against Quirrell's messy hair. Throughout the entire movie, Quirrell seemed so relaxed and Voldy noticed that, about half way through the movie, his incredibly calm boyfriend eventually fell asleep on him, Quirrell's head leaning against his chest and his arm draped around Voldy's stomach.

When the ending credits came on and Zac Efron's name slid across the screen, Voldy didn't move for a while. He breathed in Quirrell's clean scent. He watched how Quirrell's shut eyes fluttered occasionally, and Voldy guessed that he was dreaming. He felt Quirrell's warm breath against his thin shirt and his boyfriend's heart beating steadily against his body.

But then Voldy remembered he had other plans for the night and used his hold around Quirrell to wake him up.

"Hey Quirrell," he whispered. Voldy could feel Quirrell's head bury his head into his chest and Voldy knew Quirrell was ignoring him, trying to go to sleep again. Voldy smirked then and asked, "Quirrell, how long have those clothes been on that chair?" There were actually no chairs in sight with a piece of garment on it, but Voldy knew this was enough to wake up Quirrell.

Voldy was right. Quirrell groaned angrily into Voldy's chest and lifted his head up enough to face Voldy. Voldy watched Quirrell irritably explain with squinted eyes, "Voldy, I swear to _Merlin_ I already put all the clothes away –" but the sleepy professor was cut off by Voldy's lips and was effectively awakened.

"Hm," Voldy finally once he parted his lips from Quirrell's whispered, amused, "Waking you up really _isn't_ hard if I just wanted to kiss you…" He grinned before continuing on, "Come on, get up! We still have the rest of the night to go!"

The ex-Dark Lord encouraged Quirrell to get up by rubbing Quirrell's back. Quirrell nodded reluctantly and eventually got up, helping Voldy up too and took a small step back so Voldy could stand up straight. Quirrell held Voldy's hands in his for a moment and held his gaze there before looking up at the pale boyfriend with the most adorable expression Voldy's ever seen him make.

"So, where're we going tonight?" Quirrell asked, seemingly unaware about the fact that he was slightly pouting his lip, driving Voldy crazy.

Voldy shook his head so he could compose himself enough. "I told you Quirrell, it's a surprise!" he finally answered, straining to keep his gaze on the other boy's eyes instead of his pouting lip. Then, before Quirrell was able to reply, Voldy smiled as he stepped around his boyfriend and pulled him along to the door so they could continue their day-turning-into-night-long date.

Dinner was wonderful and everything was perfect as Quirrell and Voldy strolled hand in hand down the park they were rollerblading in only hours earlier. Between Quirrell and his boyfriend was silence and Quirrell took this as an opportunity for his mind to drift along his memories of the passing day. Everything went without a hitch – okay, save for the fact that Voldy could not rollerblade _at all_. But, other than that, everything did go perfectly. It was the most flawless date and Quirrell briefly amused himself with the fact that it was because Voldy was so anal about getting things perfect that he was able to pull it off.

Quirrell didn't realize he was smiling until he heard Voldy ask, "Why are you smiling?"

Keeping the apparent grin he had on his face, Quirrell turned to Voldy and answered, "Just thinking of you." At this, Voldy smiled back and Quirrell continued, "And our date together. It was absolutely _perfect,_ Voldy." This made Voldy's face completely light up and beam at Quirrell. The professor abruptly stopped breathing for a moment, his breath taken away by how glorious his boyfriend looked. His brain was so busy marveling at the fact that Voldy was all his that it takes a few seconds before Quirrell's breathing is back to normal.

But Quirrell was still so frazzled he didn't even realize Voldy stopped walking until the hand he had in Voldy's was yanked back. Quirrell turned around and saw his boyfriend standing, looking at him with a curious expression. The professor pondered about why his boyfriend was giving him such a dramatic expression as he closed the distance between them.

"Voldy?" Quirrell asked as he linked his free hand with Voldy's other one, "Is-is something wrong?" Quirrell's stutter wasn't because his speech impairment was suddenly coming back, but because he was hesitant to ask what was going on.

"Quirrell," Voldy finally replied after one long silence, "I am going to tell you something I've told you before." The ex-Dark Lord looked at Quirrell with an expression that asked if he could continue; Quirrell nodded at once, curious as to what was going on in Voldy's head. "I've learned that life, well, it's messy. And complicated…" Voldy began, and Quirrell bit his lip back from mouthing along with Voldy since he recognized the speech from the day they were finally reunited in Azkaban.

The professor remembered exactly what happened the day they reunited because he replayed the memory over and over again in his head every day to remind himself that, yes, Voldy was actually _his_ now. Quirrell knew what was coming next: _And that it doesn't turn out the way you think it will._

"And that it doesn't turn out the way you think it will," Voldy said as the words flew through Quirrell's mind.

Quirrell waited for the next part: _And, that… you think killing people might make them like you – but it doesn't! It just-it just makes them dead…_

"And, that… you think killing people might make them like you – but it doesn't! It just makes them dead," Voldy said, and Quirrell felt as if they were back in his terrible cell at Azkaban. But Quirrell didn't feel scared or horrible or empty like he did during his time at the prison at all. Instead, he felt relieved and happy since he knew for a fact he wasn't at Azkaban and that Voldy was with him now. As Quirrell took comfort in this, Voldy continued to play out his memory. "And when everyone else is dead, you're all alone." _And I would sit there, alone, and I'd say to myself…_ Quirrell remembered and then Voldy continued for him, "… maybe with Quirrell, things will be okay."

Quirrell forgot about his line (_Is okay good?_ To which Voldy would reply, _Quirrell, okay is wonderful!_) because his mind was lingering over the fact that he felt amazing when Voldy said that one line out loud again. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest and his stomach flip flopped and he felt like swooning, all at once. While it may have seemed ridiculous, Quirrell knew that most feelings were ridiculous, and he didn't care at that point because he liked the way he felt about Voldy.

Then Voldy went off script and Quirrell's attention snapped back into the moment they were in. Instead of waiting for Quirrell to say his line, as the professor thought he would, Voldy continued with something else. "And you know what, Quirrell?" Voldy asked, his black and blue flecked eyes looking deep into Quirrell's, "Things _have_ been okay. Actually, things have been _even better_ than okay. They've been _amazing_, Quirrell… at least, they have been for me." Then, Voldy's gaze intensified and Quirrell realized that the look Voldy was giving him was one that questioned whether or not he felt the same way.

Which, obviously, he did. "Of course they've been amazing for me Voldy!" Quirrell said and Voldy immediately relaxed.

Voldy muttered out a "well, good" under his breath before he continued, "Quirrell's it's been _another_ crazy year – a blast, really!"

Quirrell was tempted to humour his boyfriend by mocking his "excited" face, which meant he'd have to stick out his tongue and vigorously shake his head (_**A/N: Quirrell's tryna mimic what Voldy did before he said "That's the spirit, Quirrell!" in AVPM Act 1 Scene 7**_). But Quirrell decided against it because he couldn't quite pull it off. So instead, Quirrell nodded his head with a smile and urged Voldy to continue, since he still had no idea why Voldy was giving him such a speech – not that he didn't mind, of course.

And then Voldy dropped to his knee.

_Oh._

_My._

_Rowling._

"V-V-V-V-Voldy?" Quirrell squeaked, stuttering because he was so nervous and surprised and just… _Merlin._

The ex-Dark Lord smirked up at his boyfriend, whose eyes were on the verge of popping out of his head. Voldy released one of his hands from Quirrell's, took out his wand for a moment and twirled its tip in the air. Then, the air swirling around the top of the wand fogged up and small, dark puffs and clouds appeared. Voldy let go of Quirrell's other hand to hold it underneath the smoky air where, after a second or two, a small black box dropped.

In the back of Quirrell's mind somewhere, he marveled at the fact that, yes, it was possible for his eyes to grow wider.

But that piece of information was irrelevant because Voldy was in front of him, on his knee, with a little black box in his hand.

Quirrell looked down at Voldy with stunned eyes and before he was able to say anything, Voldy beat him to the punch. "Quirrell, every moment with you is a blast," he claimed after he put his wand away and opened the box towards himself before taking a small ring out. It was only a thick silver band but Quirrell still couldn't believe his eyes. "And with every moment I spend with you, I become… good. Better. All my life, I've never met someone so influential…" The small box dropped to the ground as one of Voldy's hands held the ring and the other clasped around Quirrell's still outstretched hand, which was shaking. Quirrell bit back a gasp when Voldy's somewhat warm skin touched his once more. "I've also never met anyone more _loving_." Voldy looked deep into Quirrell's eyes then, his eyes warm and soft before he continued, "Quirrell, even though I'm pretty sure it's going to happen anyway, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And when I do, will you please spend it with me, married?"

Voldy flashed Quirrell a hesitant grin and Quirrell just nodded his head, unable to trust his voice. Everything was so overwhelming and then Voldy was sliding the silver band onto his ring finger and -… there. That was it. Once the ring was firmly placed onto Quirrell's finger, the professor began to cry as a very wide smile spread across his face.

As Quirrell was gasping for air and using his free hand to wipe away his stupid tears, Voldy stood up, his hand still firmly grasped onto his boyfriend's, and asked, "Qu-Quirrell? Is-are you alright? Why are you crying?"

Quirrell licked his lips as his free hand grabbed Voldy's other one. Quirrell squeezed his hands tight around his boyfriend's and nodded. "Voldy," he sighed, "Don't-don't mind my tears. I'm okay!"

Voldy looked at him tentatively. "Is-is okay good?" he asked with a raised brow.

Despite his tears, Quirrell managed to laugh at the bit of role reversal that happened. "V-Voldy," he managed to say in between his giggles, "Okay is wonderful!"

Then Quirrell's lips reached for Voldy's and everything really _was_ okay then.

And okay was truly wonderful.

* * *

><p>WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! PARTAYYYYY, I FINALLY FINISHED! Okay, yeah, it's lame. And, yeah, it's not very witty or clever or very StarKid-like at all. BUT WHATEVER! I just needed the last 4 lines to happen or I would have gone insane. So yeah, I hope someone enjoyed this! :3<p>

x o x o bjaarcy

PS Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid, Quirrellmort, or any of the AVPM references made here! JUST THE DAMN FLUFF IS MINE x)

PPS I LIKE REVIEWS BY THE WAY ;D


End file.
